Ben 10 Fan Fiction
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Welcome to , . ---- Ben 10 Reboot Confirmed.png|Join the wiki!|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserSignup Write Fan Fiction.jpg|Contribute to the wiki!|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Fan_Fiction_Wiki:Page_Creation_Portal File:BTFFSFC2016.png|Spring Fanon Con 2016!|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yoponot/Spring_Fanon_Con_2016 ---- Main= Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, or more commonly known by its shorthand, BTFF, is a wiki where anyone can write fan fiction about anything related to Ben 10 and view the fan fiction of others. As of today we have pages and counting! If you are new to our community or Wikia in general, it is highly recommended you read our BTFF Guide to learn how to use the wiki to its highest potential. We also have a chatroom known as Planet Chaturn. The only requirement to come on is that you must have made 25 edits on this wiki. 15 of these edits have to be made on regular pages that you created. Once you do that, you are free to come chat with us anytime! As of July 1, 2013, you'll need to to edit. You need to be 13 years old or over, though; this isn't our rule, it is United States federal law that Wikia, the wiki farm company that hosts this site, is forced to comply with. For more information on the policy, see here. Another policy we include on this wiki prohibits any stolen material. To use anything created by another person, you must first gain their permission. If you do not abide by these rules, in some cases you may be eligible of being sued, as within the laws of copyright. To see more about the federal regulations of copyright, go to this this link Have fun! |-| Featured Pages= |-| Blogs= ' User Blogs ' Blogs made by users about ideas that the people may want to share with an audience. The popularity of blogs depend on how recent it is and the number of comments it has. ---- ' Admin Blogs ' These are blogs made by admins that usually announce upcoming wiki events or changes to wiki policies. Admin News |-| Help= Help We've got plenty of ready to help! Just go to the and find the proper board. Your question will be answered in no time, whether it's something as simple as adding a link to as complicated as designing a customized template! Here are some ways that you can help us: *Categorize your pages! The category module can be found to the right of the edit window while editing, as well as at the bottom of every page when viewing. *Hunt down —articles shorter than 300 bytes—and mark them with " ". *Categorize other pages as well! Find out which have no categories in them. *Add a bit to so that people can identify you easily with a nickname—just don't add any personal info! *If you want pages deleted, mark the page with " ". *Ask around town, so to speak. Get to know who our admins are. They can generally help out with blocking users who get out of hand. *Check out the Community Corner on the Recent Activity page! Disclaimers All wikis on Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to register an account] if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Man of Action or Cartoon Network. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you. Horizons is an action/drama fan fiction series created and written by Yoponot. The series officially premiered on November 28, 2015. It follows Ryan Felton, a high school student who is beat up, picked on, and all alone. He has virtually no power until one day, he does. Originally aiming to use this power to take revenge, after an encounter with Shane Emerald, he discovers he's not the only one with these strange powers. ---- To see previous featured series of the year, click here, here, here, here, and here. Napoleon's Sunglasses are a pair of special shades worn by the eponymous Napoleon Eldridge from Not Applicable. Initially a normal (if somewhat ornate) pair of sunglasses, Napoleon had made multiple attempts to throw them at enemies as some sort of useless boomerang. This failed on every account until episode four, where the sunglasses, previously damaged by his first encounter with the Zenturi, were repaired and upgraded by the professional Cerebrocrustecean optometrist Zenar. After their upgrade, the sunglasses gained the ability to split into two thinner versions of themselves, grow in size, and return to their user. ---- To see the history of Featured Objects, please click here. Recent Activity ' Announcements ' *Mig became an admin! Getting Started Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" There are different ways to begin; there's no need to panic over whether you're doing it right or not! One such way is the Ultimate Guide to a New User, which is a giant guide to how you can start off on the wiki. There are tons of there for you any day. Just leave a message on their wall and, if you're lucky, they'll respond to you in no time! When first joining, you are not allowed on Chaturn without proper permission until you have made at least 25 edits, including 15 in the mainspace, which includes normal articles such as series, episodes, and aliens. After passing this requirement, you would be able to enter Chaturn and ask all of the users chatting away on there your questions! Leaving a message on their wall is not your only resort! As long as you follow the instructions, you could go to the and write your own question! Your question could be anything that you are confused about on this wiki! Whether it has do it with coding or even if you don't know how to begin your series, you can ask any question and we'll help you answer it, just try to put it on the the correct board. You could even check the FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions if you think that your question might be there!! Do you have a question relating to something that someone made? It could be any type of question that relates to anything on this wiki, whether it's a series or an alien. If you're confused, or just curious, search the forums for threads related to discussion and questions for specific series, found on the Series Discussion and Movies, Crossovers, and Collaborations boards. Canon What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon Ben 10 is anything part of either of the four Ben 10 series, or the comics, or anything in real Ben 10. There is another wiki called That wiki is for all canon Ben 10 info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about Ben 10. Category:Browse